


The Teacher

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Short Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Just really fluffy goodness, M/M, Rhys is Jack and Tim's teacher, Vaughn is Jack and Tim's single hot father, and domestic goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is the teacher of twins Jack and Tim. Vaughn is their father. Romance blossoms.





	The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> For an ask on Tumblr.

Rhys excused the twins to the hallway to sit in two chairs he placed there. He left them with an ice pack on Jack's eye and a tissue over Tim's nose. The door was cracked to make sure they stayed put, but Rhys hadn't expected to overhear them.

“Great! Now Dad's gonna get called out of work! Why'd you have to start it?” Timothy hissed, his nose plugged.

“Shut up!” Jack snapped.

Rhys could imagine what they were doing. Freckle faced Tim was sitting with his hands in his lap, twisting nervously while his knee bounced at warp speed. Jack, with heterochromic eyes, probably glared ahead, slouched in the chair with his arms crossed.

“Why did you continue?” Jack countered.

“Cause you made me mad! You kept making fun of me!”

“You were being a baby! I just wanted-”

“To use up all my glitter! I'm saving it for something special!”

“For your stupid cats!”

“And you were gonna use it for your stupid unicorns!”

They were silent. Rhys continued to listen and grade papers.

“I would have shared, you know?” Tim said bitterly.

“Whatever.”

“I would have! But you just took it! It wouldn't kill you to ask for things!”

Jack was silent.

“Now Dad's gotta come in…”

“I know! Okay? Jeez! You don't gotta nag! You always start crying before I can tell you what I want. Your such a cry baby.”

“If you'd asked, I wouldn't have cried!”

There was more silence, before Jack sighed. “Yeah… okay… But you are a cry baby.”

“And you're mean.”

Rhys smiled as he worked through the papers. The twins were always fighting, but recently they'd gotten worse. Rhys had tried talking with them, but had gotten nowhere. His heart skipped though as he thought about their single, incredibly handsome and smart father. He was an accountant, working for some big names, but he was always friendly and humble. He was gentle and kind and always listened to his boys 

* * *

 

Vaughn sighed heavily as he walked into the school for what seemed like the hundredth time that year. He knew exactly what to do and where to go. He saw his boys sitting in the hall. When they saw him, Vaughn gasped and quickly knelt down in front of them.

“What!?” He pulled the ice pack away from Jack's eyes, gently looking over the swollen bit. He then looked over Tim's nose. He sighed. “Boys… what happened?”

He listened to Tim as he recounted factually what happened without emotion. Vaughn repeated what he understood. When both agreed, he nodded and excused himself to meet with their teacher.

As he closed the door, his heart fluttered as he watched the tall beauty stand and greet him, smiling wide and welcoming.

“Nice to see you again, Vaughn, though, sometimes I wish it was over coffee and not when the boys have had trouble.”

Vaughn smiled. “Coffee would be nice.” He watched Rhys flush and clear his throat. He then relayed what happened to Vaughn, who smiled. “Good, that's what they said too. I’m glad they’re consistent…” He sighed, though, looking in the direction they sat. “They've only been fighting since their birthday.” Vaughn was quiet fit a long moment. “I wonder if they need their own rooms…?”

Rhys thought about that and nodded. “That might work. Sitting them apart usually helps when I can catch it in time.”

Nodding, Vaughn suddenly looked very tired. “That means I'll have to move the office to my bedroom until I can clean up the basement.”

“I could help?” Rhys instantly blushed when Vaughn smirked, looking sideways at him, eyes twinkling. “I just… If that was too forward, I apologize, I just figured you could use some help.”

Vaughn’s smile softened. “I would love some help.”

* * *

 

As the weekend rolled around, Rhys grew excited. He'd never spent so much time with Vaughn and he couldn't wait to get to know him.

He arrived Saturday morning to Jack and Tim answering the door. Tim looked scared and confused, Jack put a hand on his hip, glaring. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Eyes wide Rhys leaned in conspiratorially. “Extra homework.”

Tim eyed him, but Jack grunted. “Yeah, right, you're not allowed to do that.”

“Jack, Tim,” Vaughn called. “Show Rhys in, he's going to help us today.”

“With what?” Jack asked, attitude dripping from each word.

“Keep talking with that attitude and no one's going to want to tell you anything.” Vaughn was in the kitchen. “Finish loading the dishes, Jack. Tim sweep and wipe off the table.”

The two set to work, discussing about why their teacher was there. Vaughn lead Rhys to the office. “I keep it organized, so moving things won't be hard. The rooms are the same size, which will stop any fighting. I'll give Jack this room, Tim is very creative and can transform their old room. Jack needs a clean slate.”

They dug in, grabbing boxes and stashing them in Vaughn's room. They had most of the boxes done when the twins met them. Vaughn told them to grab a box.

“Why are we moving all of this stuff?” Tim asked.

“Well, I was thinking that it was about time you two had your own rooms.”

Screams of delight pierced the air. Jack ran to the office and picked up more things to hastily move to Vaughn's bedroom. They all worked until the boys got distracted with a secret knocking code.

“Have you ever heard of morse code?” Vaughn asked. When they shook their heads, he took a break to print out two copies and handed them to the twins. Tim ran into his room and began to knock. Jack wrote the code out on paper and then knocked back like instructed. Rhys and Vaughn pulled the desk out and into Vaughn's room. They took a break, laughing when they heard Jack call to Tim.

Rhys smiled wide. “They are really sweet boys. They always help in class.”

Vaughn smiled wide “Good!” He looked at Rhys. “Thank you for helping, you've helped so much when you didn't need to.” He caught the flush on Rhys’ cheeks and decided to act before the boys came back. He took a step to Rhys, staring up at him. Rhys’ eyes were intently gazing. Standing on his tiptoes, Vaughn stretched up Rhys’ height, but still couldn't reach. Vaughn sighed, trying to decide if he needed to pull the man down or stand on his bed.

Giggling, Rhys bent down, closing the distance, their lips capturing each other’s. Vaughn wrapped his arms around Rhys’ neck, pulling him close. Rhys’ lips were sweet, tasting of mint chocolate.

“Mmm,” Rhys sighed, his hands holding Vaughn's waist. “I've been wanting to kiss you for too long.”

Vaughn laughed. “I know. Me too.”

By the time dinner rolled around, all the furniture was moved and the boys were exploring all the new space they had. Vaughn and Rhys retreated to the kitchen to make dinner. They chatted, giggled and secretly stole kisses from each other. Conversation came easily for them, surprising each other. They talked easily, expressing like or dislike and agreeing with each other. Making dinner just as easily.

“Jack! Tim!” Vaughn called. When they came in, he smiled at them. “I need you to set the table please? Plates, glasses, silverware and our nice napkins.”

They nodded and each went about their jobs. Vaughn wiggled his brows. “You’re gonna love our nice, fancy napkins!”

Rhys laughed. “I can’t wait!”

They brought the food to the table and Rhys exclaimed in delight when he saw the napkins. They were cloth, with Buzz Lightyear and his companions from the _Buzz Lightyear and the Star Command_ television show. “Wow! These are neat! Where did you get these?” He lifted his up to fully look at it.

Jack and Tim were on either side. “He got it from the internet! We love this show!” Jack rattled on excited.

“It’s such a shame they ended it!” Tim said.

Rhys smiled and looked at them. “Yeah? What’s your favorite part about it?”

The flood gates opened and they began to speak over each other and with each other, bouncing off sentences that reminded them of other things they loved. Rhys laughed and Vaughn’s heart melted. He sat down next to Rhys and smiled, watching his now three favorite people chat with each other. Rhys had been a surprise. Vaughn had not expected to like him so much and so quickly. He was great with the boys, which was nowhere near a surprise, but seeing it in his home gave him _very_ domestic ideas.

“Come sit down, Tim, Jack, it’s time to eat.”

They were obedient, but engrossed themselves in debates on who would win, Jack’s favorite, Zurg, or Tim’s favorite Buzz.

Rhys leaned into Vaughn. “I did not mean to spark such a hot topic.”

Vaughn smiled. “They’re always debating, they have strong opinions.” Smirking mischievously, Vaughn leaned in closer. “Sometimes, when I’m bored, I’ll say something that’ll get them going. They’ve got some really valid points on a lot of things.”

“You’re terrible!” Rhys giggled. “It all makes sense now. Do you know how much they argue about topics that don’t make sense to them? That is all _your_ fault!”

Smiling sheepishly, Vaughn rubbed his neck. “Well, I can make it up to you later…” He winked at Rhys’ flush.

“Dad, can we play a game after dinner?”

Vaughn smiled. “Sure! It’s Tim’s turn to pick.”

“Noooo!” Jack whined. “He picked last time!”

“No,” Vaughn corrected. “We played Star Wars Monopoly last time, which is a game Tim never picks. That means you picked it, bud.”

“He’s gonna pick the stupid cat game!” Jack huffed.

“It’s not stupid!” Tim frowned. “If mine’s stupid, yours is stupid!”

“Star Wars isn’t stupid!”

Tim stuck his tongue out at Jack.

“Okay, if we can’t decide, why don’t we let Rhys pick the game?” Vaughn said.

“What!?” the boys gasped.

Vaughn smirked. “He _is_ our guest.”

“He’s the teacher!” Jack corrected.

“Not on the weekends,” Vaughn countered. “And since it’s the weekend and he’s at our house, he’s our guest.”

Jack crossed his arms.

Tim got Jack’s attention. “At least he’s not gonna pick the cat game?”

That got a smirk from Jack and his mood improved.

“Now the pressure’s on,” Rhys laughed nervously.

“Just don’t pick the stupid cat game,” Jack ordered.

“And don’t pick the stupid Star Wars game!” Tim added.

As the twins cleared the table, Vaughn showed Rhys their game closet, stuffed with games. In the solitaire of the hall, Vaughn wrapped his arms around Rhys, hugging him from behind. “Pick whatever you want.”

Rhys leaned into Vaughn. “Hmm…” He looked over the games, asking about each one while Vaughn described them, not needing to see to know.

His head came up to Rhys’ mid back and the man huffed. “You’re so tall, I feel so silly holding you like this.”

Giggling, Rhys easily swapped places, holding Vaughn around his chest. “How’s this?”

“Hey! I can see!”

Rhys hugged him tight, laying his chin on Vaughn’s head. “What about that game?” he asked pointing.

“Crazy Street? Yeah, that’ll be great!” Vaughn pulled it off the shelf.

They set up in the living room, Vaughn pushing the coffee table to the side of the room to give them more space. The boys lit up at the game choice. They picked up cards and followed the instructions, Tim hopping around like a frog. He licked Jack and when Jack yelled at him, he snickered, explaining he was just acting like a frog. When Jack’s card had him acting like a dog, he barked. Growling, he reiterating that he was just following instructions. Tim hissed at him and ran away, mewling like an angry cat. Jack chased after him.

Vaughn shook his head, letting his hand overlap Rhys’ as they waited for the two to come back. When they tore into the living room, they crashed into Vaughn. He caught them easily, tickling both until they relented from their cat and dog personas.

With the children finally in their rooms for bed, Vaughn grabbed Rhys and him a drink and they sat in the living room talking.

“Do we keep this secret?” Rhys asked finally, cheeks turning pink.

Vaughn thought for a moment. “For a little bit, while we’re working everything out. I want to keep things consistent with the boys. I want to make sure we’re consistent first.”

"That’s understandable,” Rhys smiled wide. “And it’ll be fun, all this sneaking around!”

Rhys pulled Vaughn under his arm to rest against him. Vaughn curled his fingers into Rhys’ hand comfortably. They talked some more about their dreams and fears, feeling like they’d known each other forever. After a while, Vaughn checked on the boys, making sure they were asleep.

He came back, smiling wide. “They’re fast asleep.” He leaned over Rhys and kissed him. “Guess it’s time repay you for having to deal with my arguing children.” He kissed down Rhys’ neck.

Giggling, Rhys let his hands crawl up under Vaughn’s shirt. “They’re not so terrible, but I’m not one to say no to desserts and you’re the sweetest I’ve ever known!”

* * *

Tim lay in his dark room, with only his projecting night light casting silhouettes of cats on the ceiling. As his dad shut his door, he peeked an eye open, waiting to hear him close Jack’s door. When he did and walked past Tim’s room, Tim pulled a flashlight, pencil and notebook out from under his pillow. He clicked it on, deciphering the quiet knocks Jack sent to him.

_You. Awake?_

Tim looked at the morse code key and knocked back. _Yes._

_I. Told. You._

_Happy!_ Tim returned. It was shorthand to tell Jack how he felt. They’d noticed the looks Rhys and their dad had shared. They’d even snuck out and saw them kissing. Tim couldn’t imagine a better person for their dad. He was the happiest he’d seen his dad in such a long time.

_Sure._ Was Jack’s reply before knocking out a ‘good night.’

Tim put everything back under his pillow and snuggled into his pile of cat stuffed animals, smiling huge and happy. He knew Jack was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
